The days are gone
by DEMONOFTHESTARLIGHT
Summary: Sabertooth stalks a young mutant who finds herself with the greatest wish she could ever have.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and only wish I did the OC is mine and you must ask permission to use her so please r&r. My muse is a psychopath. Victor watched as the girl did her daily work outs and growled low in his throat. His master would be pleased by her growth and the progression of her powers. He watched as she lifted 600lbs. of steel over her head with hardly a blink. The girl was very unusual, even by mutant standards, because she had developed her powers and learned to control them by the time she was one year old. Her mother and father were very powerful mutants and the father still was. Her mother was Asian and her father had been Jewish. She had extraordinarily red hair that flamed even in the dimmest lights, her eyes were so blue they almost seemed alive with their own powers. An unusual thing was she looked Asian and her hair and eyes were the only thing that told you that she wasn't pure Asian. Her mother had died shortly after birthing the girl and had touched the child when they said the baby would die, she gave her life so her baby could live. Two weeks after birth the girl had been adopted by a family that hated and despised mutants so much that they persecuted every mutant they saw in their neighborhood. Her parents had encouraged her to join sports and she was now a softball champion in her senior year and they were headed for nationals. The Michton's, her "family", were so proud of her accomplishment they had got her a new car. Even though they believed that she should be the center of attention in the school the girl rarely was found out the company of a book and a corner where she read and listened to Eminem on her CD player. That Eminem music drove Victor up the wall and he dared not let her out of his sight to get out of range of that horrible music she loved. Victor had watched the baby grow to a child, the child to a teen, and from a teen to an adult. The girl was now 5'8" and the boys who had started to notice her and asked her out on dates quickly changed their minds when Victor gave a them little push in the other direction. No one ever talked to her in less they couldn't help it. She was by far the most popular girl in school and would have been great at being a leader if she had wanted to be one. Instead her instincts told her to stay alone and avoid contact with anyone who posed a threat to her. It was time to let her know who he was and why he had been following her all her life. And for the first time he came through the doors of the gym in the open and walked toward her. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and only wish I did the OC is mine and you must ask permission to use her so please r&r. My muse is a psychopath. Kendra never felt so alive then when she was pumping iron, by herself, in the gym to Eminem. She was very aware of how much she was lifting and really didn't care because it was like picking up a sheet of paper and moving it up and down. She was very aware of the man who was trying to hide and watch her at the same time. She knew he'd been silently behind her all of her life and knew he only posed a minor threat if he wished to try and harm her. She sensed him wherever she went and knew he watched her eat, sleep, and work out. Her powers were so advanced that she knew every thought that entered his brain and he didn't even know it. He knew her whole life story and every time he thought about it she could feel his emotions kick into high gear. Thankfully she could tune out his emotions because she would be up the wall by all the rage he felt. She didn't mind him driving the guys away, it only saved her the trouble of having to do it herself. Her parents would have flipped if they knew this man could kill them in two seconds flat without batting an eyelash. Kendra felt sweat start to flow off her skin and realized she had been steadily been increasing the wait and was now up to 1100lbs. and she had been working for 5 hours straight with no break. She silently willed the towel off the rack and started dabbing it with her telepathic powers and pulled the iron off the bar with her magnetic powers all the while listening to Victor thinking about her in his head. She always did wonder who his master was and why he was so interested in her of all the mutants. She didn't have time to contemplate that because, to her total amazement Victor came into the gym in the open and was walking toward her. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and only wish I did the OC is mine and you must ask permission to use her so please r&r. My muse is a psychopath. So Victor was now ready to come out and tell her the whole story. This should make for an interesting conversation. Kendra could practically see the hatred, and another emotion she couldn't identify, coming off of him. He looked menacing and she thought that was extremely amusing seeing as how she could break him in two without even a thought. "So, Victor, what is it you've come to tell me? Let me see, hmmm, I'm a mutant, or wait is it that my father and mother were powerful mutants?" Kendra asked with heavy sarcasm. Victor looked slightly astonished at the fact she knew he existed much less the story he had been about to tell her. Suddenly a pain shot through her and she hit her knees screaming and holding her head. Victor ran over and picked her up to move her to a mat. Suddenly the wall blew up and a tall man with a red eye visor stood there flanked by two women, one black with white hair and one white with red hair. "Sabertooth, let her go!" The man yelled at Victor. The pain shot through her again and right before she passed out she saw the most gorgeous thing in the world, an ANGEL. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and only wish I did the OC is mine and you must ask permission to use her so please r&r. My muse is a psychopath. Archangel descended on the girl and picked her up away from Sabertooth's reach. Sabertooth, who was being mentally held by a 10,000lbs. bar of steel by Jean, started struggling against the bar like crazy. "Leave her alone you stupid freaks. I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here to take her home to her father." he cried "Get off her you feathered freak or I'll crush your wings out of existence!" Archangel picked up Kendra and walked over to Cyclops. "You cannot have her Victor and the days are gone where you can follow this girl around." said Archangel as he spread his metallic wings with a sharp click. "Jean bond him with those poles and you my German friend," he said to Kurt, "can transport him far away, hmm, Antarctica will suffice." Cyclops looked at his comrade with amusement because they both knew he was in charge. Archangel looked up at the sky and back to his metallic wings with a look of sadness and then took to the air with a giant leap, still holding the girl, and headed back to the mansion. 


End file.
